


Touching Herself and Wetting Herself, Technikeely

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Self-cest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: After wandering through a dry and lonely desert dreambubble, Feferi finally runs into someone else: another version of herself. She's excited to meet her alternate, and with no one else around there's no reason to be shy about admiring and exploring her body from a new perspective. Soon enough the Feferis are helping each other get out some sexual frustration - it turns out that there's really no one who knows you better than yourself. In particular they know their own fetishes, so given that they have full bladders and a piss kink there's an obvious solution to their irritation with the dry environment...





	Touching Herself and Wetting Herself, Technikeely

"Ugh, finally," Feferi groaned to herself, finally having reached a bit of an enclosed area and allowing herself to rest for a moment. Usually exploring the dreambubbles was exciting and fun, but every so often you ended up in a bubble like this one - a sprawling memory of the Land of Sand and Zephyr, with not much interesting scenery and no other people seeming to be around. And perhaps most annoyingly for a seadweller like herself, no water - walking around an arid desert was decidedly not her idea of fun.

The only piece of interesting scenery to speak of was a nakkodile temple over past a hill, so without much else to do Feferi had headed towards it. Fortunately the temple was an actual part of the memory - sometimes in the dreambubbles an object off in the distance would just stay there - and Feferi had made it there after an hour or so, while keeping herself entertained with some audiobooks she had stashed in her sylladex. And now she'd climbed the imposing set of stairs leading into the temple - getting herself up and away from all of the dry sand, and more importantly, finally getting herself somewhere with some shade. 

"Oof." Feferi plopped herself down on the ground, leaning against the wall and catching her breath. It wasn't the most comfortable - everything was solid stone - but because the area was shielded from the sun it was fairly cool. She looked up around her, at the giant arch over her head and various stairways and corridors leading off into what had surely been a large puzzle from Sgrub. Feferi had no interest in solving that, if it would even be possible in a dreambubble, but she figured she might explore and see if any of the paths switched her to some sort of memory with more pleasant terrain. 

But for now, she was content to rest here for a little while, and maybe pull things out of her inventory to entertain herself before she moved on. First and foremost, though, she retrieved two decently-sized bottles of water. She always kept a captchalogue card stocked with a huge crate of them, to make sure that even in the most obnoxiously desert-like dreambubbles she didn't dry out. Feferi took one bottle and chugged it quite quickly, savoring the liquid running over her mouth and down her throat. God, the water tasted so good - though it also reminded her of a nagging urge to relieve herself. Well, it wasn't like anyone was around to object to her emptying her massive seadweller bladder whenever and wherever she felt like leaving her mark on this dreambubble. She'd deal with that a little later, though, since right now she just wanted to relax and savor her bottles of water. 

Feferi uncapped the second bottle of water, taking a quick slurp from it to start. Then she let a healthy splash of it slosh over her face, putting the bottle down and rubbing the wetness against her skin. She poured a little on her neck gills, murmuring at how good it felt to have them dampened again, and then tilted the bottle to give herself a stream flick her face fins through. Some of it was flung around by them, but most of it spilled right down onto her chest below - an obviously predictable occurrence, if she'd thought about where she was holding the bottle beforehand. But water running down her body was a delightful side-effect, and Feferi poured a bit more over the surface of her breasts, then putting the bottle down to massage it into the pink bikini top she had on. Because of the heat of the desert she wasn't wearing much, but any amount of water soaking into any amount of fabric on her body felt wonderful right about now. A few rivulets of liquid made their way down towards her bottom half, and Feferi tugged the waistband of her shortened version of her usual skirt out of the way to make sure the water flowed right onto the matching bikini bottom actually clinging to her skin. After a momentary pause she pulled the front of the bikini away from her skin and poured a bit more water directly against her crotch, shuddering and moaning a little as precious, delightful wetness flowed over her most intimate parts and lingered in the fabric of her swimsuit.

"Ugh, man!" Feferi grumbled, looking at her bottle that was now more than half empty. She'd made it all of this way through the desert without minding how dry it was too _too_ much, really, but a bit of water poured over her skin and suddenly she felt desperate to go hop in a pool that clearly wasn't available to her. She took one more small sip from the bottle and then dumped the rest over her head, giggling as it ran down her hair and spilled all around her face and shoulders and down her body. Wasting water wasn't an issue, fortunately, since she had a boatload more in her sylladex. But it did just remind her of how much more she wanted to surround herself with, more than she could get even if she'd poured out every single bottle she had. Being a seadweller in the dreambubbles could be so frustrating sometimes. "UG)(, I )(AT----E D-ES-ERTS!" Feferi's voice echoed around the cavernous arched area she was in. 

She sighed, trying to avoid getting herself too annoyed and instead to focus on enjoying the little bit of wetness she now had on her body, before it all dried up again. She ran her hands over her skin and her swimsuit some more, murmuring contentedly upon realizing that quite a bit of the water had pooled under her butt and gotten the back of her skirt nice and wet, but otherwise just listening to the almost-complete silence in the dreambubble surrounding her. So it was a bit of a jolt when a voice echoed across the room, even if it wasn't too loud. "Shello?" 

Feferi's head shot up, swivelling around and trying to see where that had come from. It was a fishpun she loved, but not one she'd said anytime recently, so unless the dreambubbles were acting _really_ weird it wasn't an echo of her own words. But it also definitely wasn't Meenah's, and it wasn't a voice she could place as one of her friends. "... Shello?" Feferi repeated the same phrase curiously, projecting her voice out into the large open area of the temple. 

"Shello!" The response this time came quickly and sounded more excited, and Feferi was able to pinpoint its location as up and off to the left. She turned her head, looking to the top of a spiral of stone stairs, and looking out of an archway at the top was... herself. 

"Oh! Shello other me!" Feferi called out to the top of the stairs, quickly standing up in excitement. After having been wandering alone in this bubble for a while, she was eager to have a friend to talk with - and all the better if that friend was actually herself, and could commiserate about the annoying lack of oceans here. She knew there were plenty of alternate versions of her around from the innumerable other timelines of Paradox Space, but she hadn't actually met all that many yet. And most of the times she had, it had been in a dreambubble hosting a big crowd. She wasn't entirely sure what it would be like to have some alone time with an alternate version of herself, but it sounded like a lot of fun. It was hardly like she would expect to be on bad terms with herself, unlike some nubby-horned friends of hers.

So Feferi hurried up the staircase to where her time clone was waiting. The girl was wearing a one-piece swimsuit, all black except for her sign across the chest, and flashing a toothy enthusiastic grin. Feferi was pretty sure her expression was similar, though she couldn't help but be a little disappointed at seeing that the other girl's swimsuit appeared as bone-dry as the rest of the bubble. When Feferi got near the top, her alternate held up her arms for a hug. She was perfectly receptive to that idea, and after scaling the staircase she took two large steps forward and embraced the other Feferi. "Oh, man, it's good to sea you! Or, I guess, to sea me. Ugh, can you believe how DRY this dreambubble is?" 

"Yeah! Didn't think I'd run into anyone out here, much less myshellf! And ugh, yeah, you're telling me. Can't someone dream up a nice glubbing river or waterfall or ocean or somefin for us?" The second Feferi giggled and nuzzled against her alternate's neck, sighing contentedly as she squeezed tightly enough to merit a gasp. "Ooh, you feel a bit damp though! Please tell me you found at least a shower somewhere?" Her voice sounded suddenly hopeful. 

"Cod, I wish. I just poured out a water bottle over myself," Feferi replied, hugging her alternate tightly and running her hand over the girl's dry swimsuit and her bare back above the top - she knew exactly where she'd like to be massaged, and it seemed pretty likely that this other Feferi would have similar preferences. The other girl gave a disappointed groans upon hearing there wasn't a ready source of water nearby, followed by a few contented murmurs at being rubbed in just the right spots. Feferi continued to gently massage her, and could feel the other girl reciprocating with some gentle backrubs of her own, as well as fiddling idly around with the strings on the back of her bikini top. Feferi rested her head on her alternate's shoulder, taking a moment to savor the physical affection that she was lucky enough to have an opportunity to receive from herself. Her brain briefly pondered if she should find the situation strange, but moved on from that thought quickly - the dreambubbles had their own idea of what was normal, and she wasn't going to object to this part of it at all. "Mmm, feel free to enjoy feeling the wetness there is on me. It's the least I could offer."

"Ooh, that's a good idea! And shell yes," the other Feferi said, continuing to rest her head on her time clone's shoulder. She ran her hands around the first Feferi's back and through her hair, making some contented noises as her fingers slid across the various droplets of water. Feferi sighed and continued cuddling her alternate as the girl did this, just enjoying the opportunity for closeness and some affectionate cuddling - after all, who could she feel more comfortable with than herself? Her partner's hands circled around her back, making their way lower and finally to her waistband. Upon finding how damp the rear of her skirt seemed to be, the other Feferi gave an excited giggle but then hesitated with exploring further. "Oh, um, is it orcay if I touch a bit lower? Or would that be weird?" 

"Shore! I mean, feel free to touch me anywhere you'd touch yourshellf. Since that's reely what you're doing," Feferi said, without a moment of hesitation. She did giggle a bit at the potential implications of that offer - but, for even the naughtiest thoughts that crossed her mind, her imagined reaction was being surprised but not unreceptive. And considering the person she was talking to was herself, well, she didn't feel like there'd be much worry of their boundaries disagreeing. 

"Yay!" The other Feferi laughed excitedly, and her hands plopped down on her partner's rear, giving a healthy squeeze. The first Feferi gave a gasp at the sensation, then a hearty laugh, and finally a bit of a contented moan as she savored the feeling of the drenched fabric of the back of her skirt and the bikini underneath being pushed against her skin. She nestled into her alternate's neck, pressing herself close to the other Feferi and finding herself quite enjoying having her butt felt up by, well, herself.

After a few moments Feferi's curiosity got the better of her, and she reached down to her alternate's bottom to reciprocate the fondling that she was doing. Feferi cupped her hand against the skin of the other girl's butt, pushing into the skin a little and letting her fingertips run along the fabric of that Feferi's swimsuit. It was bone-dry, unfortunately, so she didn't get quite the same experience that her alternate was having with her dampened skirt. But it was still fun - Feferi had always thought her backside was kind of cute, and this was definitely an exciting new way to appreciate it. "Heeee, we reely do have a nice butt, don't we?" 

"We reely do!" the other Feferi replied with an excited giggle, pulling back a bit and flashing a toothy grin at her counterpart. Feferi reciprocated the grin, and nodded, keeping her hands firmly on her alternate's rear and tracing her thumbs around the fabric of the swimsuit she was groping. The second Feferi then playfully stuck out her tongue and continued. "I bet it would look especially cute with you wiggling it around!" To emphasize her point she shook her own hips back and forth to rock her own butt against Feferi's hands. 

Feferi gave a delighted laugh, finding herself instantly amused by her alternate's idea. She gave a quick spin around, out of the other Feferi's embrace to face away from her. Giggling a bit, she got into a slightly wide stance, reaching to pull up the back of her skirt and show off her bikini-clad butt underneath. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her rear, shaking it around and earning a laugh and some clapping from her alternate. Feferi looked over her shoulder to offer the other Feferi a grin, then took a couple steps backwards towards her until they were almost touching. "How aboat wiggling it around like this?" She stuck her butt out again, pushing against her counterpart's thighs and crotch and grinding gently.

"Ooh, someone's eeling a bit frisky today! I like it," the alternate Feferi replied with a mock gasp and another delighted chuckle. She proceeded to push her body forward, and Feferi leaned into the embrace once again, teasingly rocking her hips for a few moments longer but then stopping and letting her counterpart snuggle in close. God, she had been missing having some physical affection like this lately. It felt just lovely to have someone snuggled up against her back, nestling against her neck and wrapping their arms around her to hold her close. And Feferi was especially glad that someone was another iteration of herself, since that meant she knew exactly what sort of risqué sorts of touching would be most appreciative. And sure enough, the time clone behind her started to gently kiss at the gills on her neck, something that always felt _wonderful_. Feferi gave a small gasp of appreciation and reached her hands back a little, returning them once again to her counterpart's butt and giving another playful squeeze. The alternate Feferi made some sort of muffled appreciative noise, and proceeded to slide both of her hands up Feferi's bare belly and to her breasts, cupping her palms over the damp fabric of her bikini and gently massaging. That also felt quite nice and earned another pleased moan from Feferi, who closed her eyes and murmured happily as she nestled back against the girl behind her. She let herself savor her alternate's touch as the girl kept one hand on her breast and traced the other slowly down her belly to her skirt. The other Feferi bunched up the wet fabric of the front of the skirt in her hand with a giggle, then slid her hand underneath, first onto Feferi's thigh and then onto the front of her bikini bottom. Her palm and fingers pressed firmly against the fabric down there, rubbing gently against the wetness still held there from the water bottle that Feferi had poured over herself earlier. The first Feferi found herself panting a bit as she savored how nice it was to be so sensually touched by, well, herself. 

Feferi suddenly found herself giving a sharp groan, as it sank in _just how_ nice her alternate's touching was. God, her libido had suddenly kicked into high gear, and every bit of what the other Feferi was doing was making her body absolutely tingle with desire. Well, her partner _was_ touching her in a pretty sexual way, after all - and in exactly the way that would feel the absolute best to someone exactly like her. And Feferi supposed she hadn't really had a good lay recently, and hadn't even gotten a chance to sit down, relax, and properly finger herself silly. So all of this was making her nook start to throb with desire. There really wasn't any way it wouldn't be, with her alternate's mouth kissing at her gills in just the most teasing way, her body pressed so firmly against her back, and her hands massaging the most intimate places on her body. Well, almost - Feferi was more than a little tempted to take her counterpart's hand and slide it a little lower on her bikini, to where her body was aching to be rubbed. Even as she hesitated a little on whether it would be okay to do that, Feferi found herself rocking her hips against her partner's hands and letting out a long, needy moan. 

"Oh! Sorry if I was getting a little nauty with the touching," the alternate Feferi suddenly said, apparently realizing how forward she had been getting. She pulled herself back a little and sliding her hands up off of Feferi's more erogenous areas and moving them to the girl's sides. Feferi gave a slightly disappointed-sounding groan, then turned to look at her counterpart. She was sure she was blushing quite a bit, and it seemed her time clone's cheeks were also flushed a deep fuchsia. The girl flashed a sheepish grin and pulled her hands off of Feferi's body, making some vaguely apologetic gestures before speaking up again. "I just got reely excited aboat getting to touch... well, myself, kind of. I hope that isn't too weird!" 

"Nah, I don't think so! Or if it is then I guess we're both weird, since I was going to ask you to slide your hand a little... lower..." Feferi found herself blushing and trailing off a little at the lewdness of what she was suggesting, but nonetheless held the front of her skirt up a little and motioned towards her crotch. She gave a sheepish grin of her own, but a hopeful one - after all, her counterpart had started things with some intimate touching a moment ago, and she doubted another Feferi would be particularly put off by something she was excited about anyway. "Heh, I think if you poked around a bit lower, you'd find my bikini wasn't just wet from the water I poured over myshellf." 

"Heeee!" The alternate Feferi gave a delighted giggle and rubbed her hands together, then took a step forward, almost up against her partner's body. She grinned and put her hands on Feferi's hips for a moment. "Whale, I'm definitely going to have to take you up on _that_. And you can eel free to sea if my swimsuit is a bit damp for the same reason." The girl winked underneath her goggles, and then leaned forward, pushing her lips against Feferi's. 

"Mmph!" Feferi gave a gasp in surprise, muffled by her alternate's mouth. But it was certainly a pleasant sort of surprise, and she happily closed her eyes and locked lips with her time clone, finding it easy to sync up their motions as they kissed. It felt really good, surprisingly so, though Feferi guessed that made sense - who would know how she liked to be kissed better than herself? So she wrapped her arms around her counterpart's back, holding her loosely as she enjoyed the makeout session she suddenly found herself involved in. Meanwhile, the alternate Feferi had planted one hand firmly on her butt again, and the other one had traced its way around from her backside to the front of her thigh and then in towards her crotch. Feferi gave a moan of excitement as her counterpart's fingers slid against the damp fabric of her bikini, brushing against the contours of her vulva underneath. _God_ that felt good - her body was so eager that as soon as the other Feferi's hand was firmly pressed against the crotch of her swimsuit, she was already grinding her hips against it needily. For a moment she was surprised at how familiar this felt, before realizing that of course she was used to rocking against her own hand.

While her alternate's hand explored her crotch, Feferi reached to reciprocate, remembering what the girl had said. And sure enough, tracing her fingertips along the front of her counterpart's one-piece swimsuit, she found that by going low enough she reached some wet fabric, just a little before her finger brushed against a bump under the outfit that she knew was the other Feferi's clitoral hood. Exploring a bit lower she could feel that the fabric touching the girl's labia was more than a little damp. Her counterpart squirmed a little as she explored, and gave a sharp gasp when Feferi decided to pull the bottom of her swimsuit aside and just rub directly against her slick vulva - no reason not to enjoy the wetness there on her fingertips more directly. The two settled into a nice rhythm of snogging as they fingered each other, and Feferi found it delightful how relaxing it was to do this with someone who she knew exactly the right way to touch. And who knew exactly the right way to touch her, too - the crotch of her bikini had quickly gotten downright soaked from her arousal as she rocked against fingers that were always in just the place she wanted.

Feferi moaned needily into her counterpart's mouth as she dragged her fingertips along the girl's vulva and plunged them inside of her from time to time. Fingering an alternate version of herself was surprisingly fun, and it was certainly nice that every contour of the girl's vulva was intimately familiar to her touch and every push of her fingers got the reaction she was expecting. Really, the only difference between what she was doing here and how she would normally masturbate alone was which way her hand was facing - the process of pleasuring the other Feferi was almost mindless. She found herself focusing on all of the tactile sensations her hand was feeling, something that normally she wouldn't get to concentrate on while fingering someone: the slickness of the fluid coating her fingers and her alternate's vulva, the constant tug of the swimsuit that her hand was holding aside together and the rhythmic push of the other Feferi's hips humping against her, and even the gentle brushes of her outer fingers against her partner's slightly-dampened thighs. With that going on autopilot, Feferi was happy to let her thoughts drift around the rest of her body too. Her other hand had drifted down to her alternate's butt, and she was tracing her fingers around the fabric of her swimsuit there - which also was the exact thing she could feel the other girl doing to her, underneath her short skirt. Their upper bodies were pressed together and they held each other in a comfortingly tight embrace as their hands worked between each others' legs, and Feferi had to say she enjoyed feeling her breasts squeezed in against an identical pair belonging to her alternate. And their lips continued to kiss, regularly separating and pushing back against each other, and both of their tongues were enthusiastically tracing around the inside of each others' mouths. Her clone was definitely a good kisser, she had to say. 

And of course, Feferi savored the feeling of her counterpart fingering her. The girl was aggressively grinding her fingertips against her vulva through the fabric of her bikini, and Feferi was similarly aggressive in humping her crotch in response. Her arousal had soaked her swimsuit so much that it almost felt like she'd just worn it in the pool, and with how much she wished she could go for a swim that only ended up making her hornier. Her alternate could tell from her motions that she was getting close to orgasm, and with a giggle she began to focus on grinding against Feferi's clit. That was just about too much for her, and within half a minute Feferi was groaning out in pleasure, her body shuddered, and her slick fluids started to spurt out into her bikini. _God_ it felt good - it had been far too long since she'd had sex, or even really had a nice session of masturbation. Her pent-up arousal came out in gushes, fuchsia liquid streaking down her legs and a bit even splattering down onto the floor between her legs. Her alternate giggled delightedly, continuing to rub and grind on her vulva in just the right ways to tease out the longest orgasm she could give, and Feferi groaned into her mouth appreciatively.

The spasms of pleasure finally started to weaken and Feferi's body tingled as it shifted to the blissful afterglow of such a powerful orgasm. She leaned in against her alternate's body a bit, and the other Feferi braced against her and held her tightly while continuing to gingerly and lovingly slide her fingertips along the bottom of her bikini. Meanwhile, Feferi had been fingering the other girl all the while, pumping two fingers in and out and finding them lubricated by an increasingly heavy layer of her alternate's arousal. She'd barely been focusing on that at all, mainly letting her hand do whatever she most felt like doing to herself at that moment - which, given the situation, was hardly an approach that would steer her very far wrong. Now that she was coming down from her own orgasm, Feferi put a bit more of a concerted effort into fingering her alternate and reciprocating the amazingly satisfying climax she'd just received. It didn't take much more effort, since a little more thrusting in and out and a bit of grinding her palm against her alternate's clit and the girl was squealing out in delight into their kiss. It was now Feferi's turn to giggle into her partner's mouth as she brought her to a climax, and she savored getting to feel the girl come down her fingers, the gushing liquid similarly slick to the fluids she'd already let out but a little waterier against her hands.

"Whew..." Feferi finally broke the kiss and breathed a happy sigh as her alternate's orgasm wound down and the girl leaned in for a tighter embrace as they both savored their recent climaxes. Feferi found herself still breathing a little heavily, and after planting some quick affectionate pecks onto her counterpart's cheek she found the other Feferi was panting a bit when she went to reciprocate. "Cod, that felt so great, I _reely_ needed that. Been way too long since I've had a good forking." 

"Mmm, I could tell, gill. And same here, reely," the other Feferi gave a contented sigh and squeezed her hug tightly. "Man, who would have thought, it turns out the best person to get you off is yourshellf!" 

"Hee, whale if you want to do it some more I'd be def-fin-itely up for that!" Feferi gave an excited giggle at the prospect of some more fun with her time clone. She paused for a moment to ponder what they'd just done, and what she was proposing. "If that isn't weird. I mean, I don't think either of us mind, but is it weird? What would eferryone else think?" 

The other Feferi shrugged and flashed a sheepish smile. "I dunno! Whale, if they think it's weird then they can just think that. I mean, touching yourself is perfectly normal even if people are embarrbassed about it. And isn't what we're doing just touching ourselves? Technikeely." 

Feferi gave a hearty laugh at that, leaning in to plant a quick smooch on her lips and letting the kiss linger when her alternate reciprocated. "Tanknically yes, I think so! So nothing weird at all." 

"Technicalimari! So maybe other people will be big prudes aboat it but that's their probubblem. I bet most of them would try it too given the chance, anyway." The other girl giggled and rested her head on Feferi's shoulder as she spoke. 

"Hah, yeah! Except maybe Karcrab, he'd probably hate himself too much to want to try," Feferi laughed some more, holding her alternate close and idly running her fingers through the girl's hair as she pondered the idea of some of her friends doing this sort of thing. 

"Pfft, are you kidding me? He'd probably start yelling at himself and then five minutes later they'd be naked having hot hatesex up against a wall!" The other Feferi laughed happily and nuzzled into her partner's neck.

"Oh my cod! You're totally right," Feferi said with a guffaw, now having quite a scene to imagine. "Hee, I'm glad we seem to reely like each other! Much better to have some nice satisfying sex with yourshellf when you actually pike yourshellf." 

"Dabsolutely!" The other Feferi grinned widely again, then stood up straight and loosened her embrace. "On that subject! You were talking about a good forking, and whale, I think we need to do a bit more than just finger each other in a hallway here. I was hanging out on a nice balcony before hearing you, and I even had a comfortabubble human mattress out there to lie on. And now, I guess to fork myself on." She gave a teasing wink.

"Cod, yes, let's do it," Feferi found herself almost moaning upon pondering the idea. She was still feeling plenty satisfied and a little sore from her last orgasm, but the prospect of some more sex sent a sudden surge of lust through her body and especially to her crotch. "Let's screw each other silly and then cuttle a bunch."

"Let's!" the other Feferi promptly broke the embrace and took her partner's hand, starting to lead her down the hallway. "Hee, and maybe the best part of doing it with yourself is you don't need to be hesitant or embarrassed to ask for exactly what you want! Because if you wanna screw me silly and then cuttle I'm probubbly going to want the same thing." She gave a smile, then another giggle. "Have you ever thought aboat doing this sort of thing before?" 

"Naut reely, though I guess I should have!" Feferi said. She guessed she'd been keeping herself plenty busy, and there hadn't really been any opportunities for it before now. "Have you?" 

"A little. There was this one time I came across another Feferi who was reely frustrated because she'd just been having sex with a Shoallux who'd poofed out of the dreambubble. So I cuttled with her and calmed her down a bit and she fingered herself and felt a lot better. We didn't do anyfin else with each other but afterwards I started thinking aboat it, but I hadn't had a chance to try it until now," the other Feferi replied with a shrug. 

"Aww, that poor gill. I had something like that with a Teresea a little while ago, she'd just eaten me out and we were going to fuck but then she disappeared. I bet she was so disappointed," Feferi said, giving an exaggerated pout.

"Aww, yeah, probubbly. Anyway here's the balcony I've been hanging out on, isn't it nice?" the other Feferi said, as they emerged out onto a shaded deck of the temple. 

"Ooh! Ferry nice," Feferi replied, blinking her eyes as she gazed out into the vast sunlit desert that the balcony had a view of before scanning around the darker area right in front of her. Sure enough, there was a large mattress on the floor covered in some fish-themed sheets, and plenty of familiar items for comfort and relaxation strewn around. It looked very comfortable to her - probably not a coincidence, given who had set it up. With an excited giggle Feferi hurried forwards and plopped herself down on the mattress. There was a crinkle of a plastic sheet as she landed, which was a common choice for protecting beds from often-drenched seadwellers, and she bounced up and down pleasantly a few times. "Heee!"

"It reely is, isn't it?" the other Feferi gave a similar giggle of excitement and then plopped down next to Feferi, causing another bounce in the mattress. She then shifted forward and rolled over, leaning off of the edge towards an open clam-shaped laptop computer while also pressing her chest against Feferi's face. "Just gimme a moment to finish up a thing over here!" 

"Heee, orkay," Feferi replied, her words and her subsequent laughs muffled by her counterpart's breasts. She'd always thought she had a nice pair of boobs, and this was a wonderful new way to appreciate them and to play with them. Her face snuggled in right against where the top of her alternate's swimsuit met bare skin, the top halves of her cheeks pushing against gray flesh and the bottom against the disappointingly dry fabric below. As she moved her head around a little, planting kisses here and there and nuzzling against her partner's chest in different ways, she also slid her hands around the other Feferi's back. One wrapped firmly around opposite of where her face was, to keep herself pinned in the lovely place she found herself. The other hand wandered over that Feferi's butt, then around her thigh and to the front of her swimsuit, slipping down between the girl's legs for a moment to savor the little bit of wetness on the fabric down there before sliding up along the front of her crotch. A little below the girl's waist, Feferi felt a bulge out from her belly, a bit firmer than the soft flesh around it. She traced her fingers around the sizable bump, having a pretty good idea of what it was - and with a giggle she gave a playful shove right against the girl's filled bladder. 

"Oof! Whale, someone's feeling a bit nauty! If you want me to leak you just need to ask," the other Feferi said with a chuckle. A few moments later she finished up with whatever she was doing, closed her laptop computer, and slid herself back onto the mattress with a grin. She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her partner's lips, then nuzzled their cheeks together, tickling at Feferi's face fins. "Mmm, I'm going to have so much fun fucking myshellf silly, aren't I? But you did remind me I do need to pee here. Probubbly be a good idea to do that before we get too busy here. So how do you wanna sea me take a piss?" The alternate Feferi lifted her face up and gave a mischievous smile. 

"How aboat eferrywhere all over this codforsaken desert?" Feferi replied with an excited laugh. The idea of watching her alternate relieve herself sounded pretty fun - she'd always had a thing for watersports, and being on dry land for a while certainly increased her desire for it. And, well, with another version of herself there was no need to hide her enthusiasm. "I gotta take a leak too, actually. Wanna piss off the balcony and see who can spray farther?" The stone fence of the balcony had lots of ornamentally-designed holes below the ledge, some of which were plenty big enough to aim a stream of piss through without any trouble.

"Ooh! That'd be fun! But... I dunno if I reely want to just let out all of our piss out onto the sand way down there. Like, there isn't a drop of water anywhere around here, that feels like _such_ a waste," she said, wrinkling up her nose to feign disgust, then lay down on top of Feferi for another hug. Feferi murmured for a moment as she snuggled her clone, finding that she was inclined to agree. The last time she'd decided to go, she'd just pulled her bikini aside and let her stream loose down her leg to the sand below her feet, and the flowing wetness had felt absolutely _wonderful_. And now that she was turned on, and with a partner who had the same ideas as her, Feferi's mind was suddenly racing with all sorts of sexy ways she and her alternate could savor the puddles of wetness they were about to produce. Before she could settle on a suggestion, though, her counterpart spoke up again. "Like... last time I had to go I just sat down and pissed through my swimsuit and sat in the puddle and it was so nice. Maybe I could just sit on your lap and wet myshellf? Or I guess, wet both of myshellves? Heh." She lifted her body up again to flash a sheepish but hopeful grin at Feferi. 

"Oh! I pike the way you think," Feferi replied with an excited giggle, then paused for a moment. She was immediately on board with her counterpart's idea of peeing on each other, but now her mind was racing with what would be the best way to do it - going on each other's laps would be hot, but not nearly as hot as some of the other ideas she had. With anyone else, Feferi would have opted to go slowly into new territory when it came to kinks, but with herself there didn't seem to be any reason to resist the temptation to jump right in. Flashing a naughty grin at her alternate, she continued, "But I think it would be even better if you pulled your swimsuit aside so you were just wetting one of yourshellf? And instead of sitting on my lap, maybe standing in front of me. Cod, I'd love a nice fuchsia shower right now..." Feferi found herself groaning from the sudden pulse of arousal as she thought about what she'd just proposed. 

The other Feferi gave a squeal of delight upon hearing that. After leaning in to plant an excited kiss on Feferi's lips she pulled back and got up on her knees with a huge grin. "Shell fucking yes! We have the _best_ ideas. And I know I can trust you'll give me a nice fuchsia shower when we're done here, too." With a giggle she popped up onto her feet, standing with her feet apart on the mattress as Feferi pushed herself up into a sitting position. For a moment Feferi was going to ask if her counterpart wanted to do this here and now atop the mattress, but she got her answer as she watched the girl go through the familiar sequence of body motions she always did when she was preparing to pee standing up. Feferi leaned in excitedly as she watched her counterpart pull her swimsuit aside, admiring her alternate's deep-pink vulva that was glistening with arousal - she'd always found it pretty cute, and she certainly appreciated having a bit of a more up-close look. And a moment later, Feferi watched as a few pink-tinged drops of liquid dribbled out of her clone's body, followed by a continuous stream. The girl held the skin near her vulva and pulled forward a bit, and the now-thick stream of piss jerked forward and onto Feferi's chest. A relieved half-groan half-sigh came down from above alongside the flowing urine. "Ohhh, wow... I reely did have to go." 

"Holy carp," Feferi gasped under her breath as the pink-tinted fluid pattered over the exposed skin at the top of her breasts, and started to flow down between them. It felt _so_ nice to have some liquid running over her body again, and this was even better than when she had poured out a water bottle over herself - the warmth was lovely, of course, but knowing what it was made everything that much more amazing. She couldn't really explain why she had such a thing for pee, beyond the obvious of it being wet, but pissing on herself had always been an excitingly naughty secret pleasure, which could get her nicely turned on to boot. She'd indulged herself in plenty of ways, but as much fun as it had been to go while upside-down or take a leak into a cup and pour it over herself, this absolutely blew that out of the water. She got to sit here comfortably and have a wonderful view as her clone's vulva sprayed out a thick stream right onto Feferi's breasts. The skin of her chest and belly tingled as the liquid ran down it, and there was plenty more tingling coming from between her legs. Feferi groaned loudly as the urine flowing down her reached her waistband and started to soak into her skirt, and she reached her hands up to massage the gushing liquid against her breasts and let it run over her fingers and her palms. With a giggle the other Feferi began to sway back and forth, letting her stream patter across Feferi's entire chest and completely soaking her bikini top in short order. She gave some more moans of approval as she ran her fingers over the drenched fabric, and her counterpart's stream rained down over top of them. "Oh, man, this is like, the most amazing thing ever..." 

"God, yeah, it looks like it. It's reely fun on this end, too," the other Feferi replied, giggling with excitement as she continued to relieve herself. Encouraged by Feferi's enjoyment of it, she started aiming around to dampen more parts of her partner's body. First she went up, spraying her stream at Feferi's neck and shoulders. This inspired plenty of gasps and giggles as a few rivulets of the warm urine ran over top and down the girl's back, and especially as it ran over her dry gills. They'd been aching in the arid desert, and feeling a flow of water over them was absolutely blissful, even if that water was in the form of pee - she'd certainly swam through worse, and seadweller gills were plenty resilient to these things. The fact that she could feel herself sucking in a bit of oxygen from her clone's piss as it flowed by only turned Feferi on more, and she couldn't help but slide her thighs apart and start to rock the crotch of her bikini bottom against one of her palms. She gave another sharp gasp when her alternate's stream splashed down across her belly and right down onto her crotch, which certainly inspired some more humping of her freshly-wet swimsuit against her hand. The alternate Feferi laughed excitedly as she pissed down there a little more, before aiming her stream back up her partner's body. "Oh man, this has to be the nautiest way I've ever taken a leak." 

Feferi giggled as her alternate's aim returned to her chest, and she cupped her free hand against her skin to catch a little pool of liquid and play around with it a bit. She briefly removed her gaze from the stream raining down on her and its source on the other Feferi's vulva to glance up at the girl with a grin, and stick out her tongue playfully. "Hee, well, how nauty can it be, reely? After all you're just wetting yourself. Technikeely." She flashed a wink up at the girl. 

"Pfft!" The other girl gave an amused cackle at that, and in a quick motion leaned herself back a little more and tugged her aim upwards to spray a quick spritz of urine across Feferi's face. Feferi gasped at the patter of liquid on her forehead, nose, cheeks, and on her goggles, where it left little droplets that she was only barely able to see the fuchsia tint in. It was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome - Feferi's gasp turned to a delighted squeal, and she leaned her head a little farther forward. Seeing this, her counterpart shifted her stance a little, rotating her hips and leaning herself back so she could comfortably send a continuous arc of piss up and onto the bridge of Feferi's nose. Feferi moaned approvingly, letting her alternate spray across her face a few times and then settle her aim down at her forehead and hair, savoring the surprisingly lovely feeling of warm pee running every which way down her face. The pissing Feferi giggled as she aimed up a little more, around the base of Feferi's horns. "Whale, you seem to be enjoying yourshellf down there! And lucky for us we've decided this isn't even a ferry nauty thing to do. Technicalimari." 

"Mmm, no, I porpoise it should be your new usual place to pee!" Feferi replied with a giggle. Well, maybe that would be a _little_ far, but she was certainly enjoying herself here. Both of her hands were running over the drenched fabric of her bikini and the lovely dampness now coating all of her skin. Just getting to be thoroughly wet was a blissful enough experience, to say nothing about how much her body was tingling with arousal and excitement from something that was turning out to hit her fetishes even harder than she'd expected beforehand. And there was something nice about doing such an intimate act with her alternate self, too - someone she could feel completely comfortable with and trust, and who she knew was enjoying this as much as she was. Feferi moaned contentedly again as her alternate's stream aimed at one of her face fins, tickling against it for a few seconds before moving on to the other. As the pee washed by her lips she could make out its slightly salty taste, but it was something she was familiar enough with and it hardly bothered her. "Gluuuuub, I could stay down here for pretty much forever."

"Whale that wouldn't be fair, I need to have a turn too!" the other Feferi replied with a laugh, continuing to spray her thick stream around Feferi's face and hair. She then gave a contented sigh. "Ahh, though you're reely lucky that I had to go so much. I think I can still pee for another minute or so. High-five for awesome huge seadweller bladders!" She held up her free hand with an excited grin. 

"Shell fucking yes!" Feferi happily slapped her hand against her pissing alternate's with a laugh. Knowing that her counterpart still needed to pee for a while longer, she decided to shift her position, getting on her knees and then rotating around so her back faced her partner. The girl's stream flowed into her hair, and Feferi murmured happily as it ran down and through onto her back. After a few moments the other Feferi aimed downward a little, and Feferi eagerly tugged up the back of her skirt, first catching a small pool of the flowing urine and then moving it out of the way entirely so the stream pattered down onto the back of her bikini bottom. She groaned a bit as her clone aimed right at her waistband, the warm piss flowing down inside along her butt and even down to her crotch, tickling against her aroused labia and proceeding to pour back out through the fabric in a stream right where her own pee would flow through if she chose to wet herself. "Man... I'd never expected this to be _so_ hot."

"Yeah, reely... Cod, I'm getting so turned from on just watching you. And pissing on you, heh," her time clone replied from above. Feferi murmured in agreement, and decided to swing her hair up around over her shoulder to expose her back, which her partner happily sprayed her stream across. With a happy sigh Feferi backed up and sank down a little, until the back of her head was almost pressed up against the source of her alternate's urine - the girl's hot stream felt lovely flowing along, part of it running down her neck to her shoulders and down both her back and front, and the rest flowing along down through her long hair. She could finally feel her partner's flow weakening - but having been so completely drenched by the long shower she'd gotten, Feferi couldn't really feel disappointed, and anyway she was definitely looking forward to the next part of the fun they'd have. So she just nuzzled in against her alternate's crotch and enjoyed the end the girl's piss dribbling down against her, and enjoying the sighs of relief coming from above. "Ahhhh... Man, that felt great. I guess I'd reely been holding for a while." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Feferi replied. Living on land took getting used to, especially her bathroom habits - since she couldn't just piss wherever and whenever like she could underwater, and didn't take in nearly as much liquid to boot, sometimes she ended up holding for longer than she meant to. But, in the current circumstances that was hardly a bad thing, since she certainly didn't mind that her alternate was only just now letting out her last few spurts of urine. When the girl finally finished with a big sigh, Feferi turned around and planted a quick kiss on the front of the girl's crotch before she slid her swimsuit back into place. Then she looked down at the sheet she was sitting on - it had a huge pink-tinted wet patch covering most of the surface, but thanks to the plastic sheet underneath there was also a sizable pool of warm fuchsia urine where the two of them were weighing down the surface of the mattress. It was an impressive amount, really, and Feferi couldn't help but giggle excitedly once again as she swirled a finger around in it. 

"Oh man, I reely did a good job, didn't I?" the other Feferi's voice came from much closer as the girl plopped down on her knees on the mattress, giggling as the puddle she'd just produced flowed around the skin she was leaning on. She then wrapped her arms around Feferi's back, pulling the two of them a bit closer together. "And I reely did a good job with you, especially! You look pretty sexy all wet like that, if I do say so myshellf." 

"Aww, tank you!" Feferi replied with a laugh, hugging her alternate tight and nuzzling against her face for a moment. The other Feferi ran her hands over her soaked bikini and body with a happy murmur, and leaned in for a kiss, which Feferi happily reciprocated. The two snogged and felt each other up for about a minute, before Feferi pulled back with a grin and a wink. "Whale! I think we should get going with making you just as wet and sexy." With that she popped up onto her feet, looking down for a moment as they sank into the mattress and the fuchsia puddle flowed in around them, and then in a quick motion dropped her drenched bikini bottoms down from under her skirt and stepped out of them. As she took a wider stance, the alternate Feferi grabbed at the discarded swimsuit with a giggle, draping the drenched garment over her thigh. The other girl didn't even have time to look back up, though, before Feferi relaxed her bladder and let out a spurt onto her knees, then a continuous stream that was quickly aimed up at her chest. "Ahhhh!"

"Glub yesssss," the other Feferi said with a delighted moan, sliding in a little closer and bringing her hands up to rub along her swimsuit that was quickly getting dampened. Feferi gave a sigh of relief as the full bliss of release spread across her body - apparently she had had to go a bit more than she'd realized. She wiggled her hips back and forth to spray her stream across her counterpart's breasts, watching with an excited grin as the girl massaged her hands against them, and as the pee flowing down her body made its way to her crotch and flowed out through her swimsuit to start to add to the puddle below. Feferi used her fingers to adjust her aim up and down a little, and couldn't help but giggle at realizing how similar of a scene this must have been to what they'd just done before. For the two of them it was totally different experience after swapping places, but from the outside it would probably have looked nearly identical. Well, it wasn't like there was anyone watching, and even if there was Feferi was pretty sure the selfcest watersports fun they were having would be hot enough to merit an encore anyway. 

"Cod, I needed this so much..." the alternate Feferi said a bit breathlessly, apparently _really_ enjoying the fuchsia shower cascading over her body which had by now drenched the front of her swimsuit. With a contented murmur she scootched herself forwards and dipped her head down, bunching up Feferi's skirt with her head and leaning her cheek in right near the source of the girl's flowing pee. Feferi giggled as her alternate's face fin tickled against her inner thigh, and happily continued to relieve herself at full flow against the alternate's face merely a couple of inches from her vulva. She could feel droplets of her piss splash back at her thighs, and couldn't help but moan a bit at picturing what the girl below was feeling - what she'd just felt herself a minute ago.

Feferi kept her hand against her crotch, holding herself to direct her flowing pee forward, but with her clone's face right up close she didn't need to pay particularly much attention to aiming and instead could just relax as she pissed. Her alternate murmured contentedly and took her time savoring the warm stream below, eventually turning her head so that Feferi was pissing against her other cheek and planting a few light kisses against her thigh there. After lingering in that position for a few moments, the alternate Feferi dipped her head lower, sliding her forehead underneath the flowing stream. Feferi giggled at this, lifting her hand away from her crotch as her counterpart's horns pushed against her body and the girl's hair brushed against her vulva as her piss gushed directly onto it. 

"Ohhh... This feels so great..." the other Feferi murmured from below, before proceeding to dip herself even lower and slide the back of her head under her partner's still-flowing urine. Feferi giggled and shifted to an even wider stance as her alternate's horns now rested against her buttcheeks, and she watched her gushing pee flow along her counterpart's long hair down her back. After a few moments more, the girl pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing the still-mostly-dry back of her swimsuit, and Feferi happily obliged with what she seemed to be asking for by reaching down again to direct her piss forward and along the girl's back. She aimed her stream back and forth and worked her way along the fabric, drenching it in short order, and ending up aiming at her counterpart's butt. The Feferi below her moaned appreciatively, and reached down to her crotch, rocking against her hand a little. 

"Ahhh..." Feferi gave a satisfied moan as her stream finally started to wane as her bladder closed in on emptying. Her arc of urine receded up her alternate's back until it was dribbling down onto the girl's neck and hair, and with that Feferi stretched out a bit as she sprayed out a few last gushes of piss before finishing. She looked down to admire her handiwork as the drenched girl shifted around below her. "Man, that feels so much betta now." 

"Heee, it does! Both getting to take a leak and getting nice and wet, cod, we reely need to do this more often," the other Feferi said, sliding her head out from between her partner's legs and smiling up at her. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead leaned forward and pressed her lips against Feferi's pubic mound, then kissed her way downward, excitedly exploring her vulva with her lips and tongue. Feferi couldn't help but moan even at this inquisitive sort of licking - _geez_ she was horny again after what they'd just done - and ran her hand through her alternate's wet hair. The fact that her bladder had just been the source of that wetness only made the situation she was in hotter, and for a moment she hoped that her partner would be getting her off here and now. But before she could hold her counterpart's head in closer, the girl pulled back and looked up at her with a bit of a needy pout. "Man, I reely wanna lick your nook but I reely want you to lick mine..." 

"Whale, get on your back and we can sixty-nine, silly!" Feferi said with a giggle, not hesitating to suggest the obvious solution to their predicament. Her alternate gave a needy moan and a nod of agreement before leaning back and then plopping down on her back, splashing into the sizable pink-tinged puddle held atop the plastic sheet on the mattress. She lay with her feet near her butt, her knees in the air, and her legs apart, and Feferi couldn't help but lick her lips as her alternate presented her glistening fuchsia vulva. With a giggle she dropped down onto her own knees, lining up her own bottom with her alternate's face and then leaning forward to push her face against the girl's crotch, planting an enthusiastic kiss against her slick labia. 

"Yesssssss..." the alternate Feferi moaned into her partner's crotch as she started to lick, sending waves of pleasure through Feferi's body. Feferi happily reciprocated the actions, and hopefully the sensations they were inspiring, as she quickly got to work rhythmically licking, kissing, and sucking along her clone's labia. Everything felt so natural - she just needed to do exactly what she wished was being done to her own vulva, and that was more than likely what her alternate wanted to feel. It felt so lovely to nestle herself into her counterpart's crotch, snug between her thighs as she humped her body against the girl's face as her own pleasure built. From down there she was acutely aware of the smell her own pee - their own pee - on the girl's body and from the puddle below, but this just made everything seemed hotter; she'd never been bothered by the scent of her own fresh urine, which actually seemed kind of nice and reassuring to her. Maybe that was a seadweller thing, she wasn't really sure, and she didn't really care to ponder it right now. 

Instead, Feferi closed her eyes and focused on eating her time clone out, moaning lightly into her partner's crotch as the girl was doing the same to her. She kissed and licked along her counterpart's vulva, focusing more and more towards the clit as her own arousal built towards a climax. She wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl's thighs, holding herself tightly as the other Feferi rocked against her face - but probably rocking her own hips even more vigorously as the girl's tongue and lips sent jolts and tingles of stimulation through her body. And soon enough, Feferi came, feeling her arousal squirt out wetness onto the face of the girl below her. Moments later her alternate also reached her climax, slick fluids gushing onto Feferi's lips, tongue, and cheeks. Both girls groaned and gasped into each others' crotches, licking and humping through the duration of their orgasms, until finally they both slowed to a stop. 

When both girls' throes of pleasure came to an end, Feferi sighed contentedly and nuzzled into her alternate's crotch for a moment before picking herself up and turning around so she was face-to-face with the other Feferi. She lay on her side, enjoying feeling their combined pool of still-warm pee flow in around where she was pressing into the mattress, and her counterpart rolled to face her. The two grinned at each other for a moment and shared a kiss that lingered for a little longer, before pushing together into a close embrace and nuzzling against each others' necks. There wasn't really anything that needed to be said as they basked in their post-orgasmic bliss curled up together - and savored the wetness still clinging to their bodies, even the parts that weren't actively laying in the puddle. Feferi moaned contentedly as she planted a few gentle kisses on her counterpart's gills, feeling a bit torn between whether she should squeeze her partner tighter or continue to keep a loose grip in line with the incredible feeling of relaxation that had spread across her body from head to toe. Her eyes were closed, and her brain was running over a replay of all of the lovely things they'd just done. Her whole body still tingled with a hint of ecstasy from the incredible orgasms she'd had, plus the feeling of dampness all over her body - not to mention the knowledge of what that dampness was from. 

"Mmm... gill, we gotta get together and do this again pretty often," the other Feferi was the first to break the silence, still nuzzled against her partner's neck as she talked. "Cod, who'd have thought we'd have missed out on one of the best parts of the dreambubbles until just now?" 

"Shell yeah! But for now I think we should enjoy our time together in this dreambubble. As much as you can enjoy a desert anyway, I'm still holding out hope it gives us a pool sometime soon," Feferi said with a giggle, planting a few more kisses along her partner's neck and giving her a tight squeeze. "Mmm... Whale, at least hopefully it will give us a shower for when all of this pee starts getting cold and gross. I mean I guess we could just imagine ourselves in dry clothes but that would be so boring." At least that hadn't happened yet - the puddle below them didn't smell stale at all, and it was still almost hot against Feferi's skin, so much so she could have sworn it was the same temperature as the stream that had flowed out of her alternate directly onto her skin. 

"Oh yes, I think we have plenty more enjoying to do this time around!" the other Feferi finally pulled her head back far enough to flash an excited grin at her partner. "And for-tuna-tely we don't have to worry about the puddle! Araydia showed me a nice trick for how to keep it paused in time so it doesn't ever get cool or old." 

"Oooh!" Feferi gasped excitedly at that realization - she'd never even considered that some sort of time powers could keep her pee as warm and fresh as when it first streamed out of her body, and the idea that the puddle below her would stay lovely and warm indefinitely prompted an enthusiastic giggle. But then she pondered how her alternate would have found out about this sort of thing in the first place. "Wait, does that mean you and her did some watersports? That's... reely hot, wow." 

"Shell yes we did!" the other girl grinned excitedly. "Want me to tell you all aboat it?" 

"You betta!" Feferi replied with a half-giggle-half-squeal of anticipation.

"Alright! But first," she looked in Feferi's eyes and gave a naughty smile, then leaned in for a kiss. As their lips locked, Feferi felt her counterpart's hand push against her thighs, and when she slid them apart the girl traced some fingers along her labia for a moment then plunged them inside of her. Feferi gasped in surprise, but certainly didn't have any objection - her body was still a little sore from having two orgasms already, sure, but with her excitement about everything that had just happened she found herself eagerly humping against the two fingers that were now pumping in and out of her. She groaned a bit into their kiss, before the other girl pulled back with an even more mischievous grin than she'd started with. "I think it's _such_ a hot story I can't help but finger myshellf while telling it! Technikeely." 

"Hee! Whale, in that case I think I'm gonna have to finger myself while I listen. _Technikeely_." Feferi couldn't help but giggle delightedly as she pushed her own hand along the front of her alternate's swimsuit, quickly tugging the crotch out of the way and pushing two fingers inside the girl's very wet slit. She leaned in for another quick kiss as she got into a rhythm with pumping her fingers into the girl, in just the way she knew she loved to do to herself, before pulling her head back again. "Orcay, then spill the beans, missy!"

**Author's Note:**

> And this marks my 69th fic on Ao3! To mark the occasion I thought I'd write a pee fic prominently featuring some 69ing, and came up with the idea for this... though in the end it seems to have grown so long and involved that the 69ing is a fairly small part at the end. But, O)( W)(AL--E, that's just how it goes sometimes! 38)


End file.
